we will stand with you
by katt's cat
Summary: When a winslow teacher is beaten and raped on campus how will the eaculty staff and students deal with it. edited verision it's finally finshed
1. Default Chapter

` Disclaimer : don't own them so don't sue me

  
  


How will the faculty, staff and students of Winslow High school deal with it when one of the teachers gets physically and sexually assaulted on campus .

Set five years in the future and assume The H/L relationship has been re established also introduces a new character Erica Miller. It was upon some good advice I received that I have decided to revise this piece.

  
  
  
  


Lauren Davis stepped into the Winslow high school teacher's lounge laughing at a grinning Harry Senate . It looks like somebody got some last night Marla happily called at them. Oh, Marla go take some pills Harry good naturally joked back at his friend and colleague . It was as Lauren was pouring a cup of coffee when Louisa noticed something new on Lauren's hand . It was an engagement ring . Louisa thought to her self it looks good on them both should I say something of should I wait and let them say something about it . She knew that both Marilyn and Kevin already knew and she had no doubt by the end of the day it would be flying around like everything else here did once it hit the rumor mill.

  
  


Lauren Davis looked around at Harry who was across the room from him I would like to make an announcement. Kevin and Marlyin already know so I would like for you to know . Murmurs went up in the lounge as Lauren waited for them to die down as Marilyn and Kevin walked in .I want to let all of you in on the little secret that Louisa obviously caught onto a little while ago . Harry asked me to marry him last night and I have said yes . It was just as Lauren was saying yes the door opened and Steven walked in . 

"What did I miss he boomed".. 

" Lauren and Harry are gonna get married"

Winslow's newest English teacher spoke up . Steven's spoke up "Well it's about time and I think everybody is happy to hear about your up coming marriage".

First year teacher Dana Poole Stalked down the hall toward her class room . Although she and Lauren were now friends and had worked through their problems she still had feelings for Harry and now she knew this would never happen. 

The improtu celebration was going on in the teacher's lounge the guys were slapping Harry on the back and making jokes and just in generally be happy for their friends . Lauren was getting and giving hugs shaking hands and laughing with her friend's and fellow teachers . Erica miller heard the commotion as she walked by and wondered what was going on. It's nothing she thought probably just Lauren and Harry telling them their getting married. Just as she saw Louisa stepped out of the lounge . 

" Hey Louisa sounds like somebody is having fun in there you know what going on" " yeah your sister and Harry Senate just announced their engagement." 

"I thought that was it but just wanted to know for sure Erica told Louisa". 

As happy as the occasion was for all of them little did they know that their happiness was soon to be exchanged for anger and for fear. Lauren Davis stepped from the lounge feeling as thought she had finally gotten it right to her this was way it was supposed to be. Even as happy as she was deep down she had a feeling something just wasn't right and she wasn't alone in that feeling . Harry Senate had a feeling something was off too. Marlyin Souter was already in her classroom when the feeling set in on her as she shivered from the cold chills that ran up her back. Erica Miller knew something was wrong But, whose vibes was she reading she thought to herself as she sees her teacher shivering. 


	2. things happen

Lauren , Harry , Marilyn and Erica were all sitting around waiting for the shoe to since they al l knew something was wrong but couldn't tell excally what it was . Nothing seemed any thing but normal Harry's kids down in the dungeon were actually doing some work ( which was kind of odd but knowing Harry had some kind of deal with them .) Harry had broken up a fight . Marilyn had found out that once again she was on the top of the list that the male students wanted to sleep with only this time she found out that just under her was Lauren , Ronnie and Louisa all tied for second place . Lauren well it had been one of those days for her she'd just narrowly escaped being caught in the middle of a fight . Finally , there was Erica who just wanted to be able to be seen with her boy friend Mark Bass and was about at the end of her rope . When all was said and done it had been just any other day at Winslow High after all what could happen in one class period they all thought . 

Since 4th period was Lauren's planning she sat down at her desk to grade papers when she heard a knock on her door . Lauren got up to answer it to be greeted by the worst nightmare of her life something that would change her life for ever . The two male students pushed Lauren back into the classroom, taunting her with the whispers of what they were plaining to do to her . Each action explained just as they would eventually be carried out . Lauren Davis wanted to scream out in pain as they beat her and as they took turns at her . Finally they left leaving the in the air behind a laugh them as they ask her 

"How's Senate gonna feel about you now ?" 

Five Thirty comes around and know one had seen Lauren and that just was not like Lauren . She would have not shown up to Erica's basketball game unless something was wrong and they all knew this. 

'I'm gonna try her cell." Harry told them all as they stood outside the Gym . I'll try the house. Erica said pulling her own cell out . I really hope she just got caught up in grading papers again . Hey I'm gonna go down to her classroom and her if she's in there she told the three teachers that had gathered . I'm going with you she heard Marilyn say . Erica opened the door to her sister's classroom to discover some thing she never thought she'd ever see , her sister looking absolutely broken , It was easy to tell what had gone on in that classroom and they both could see it all . Lauren Davis had n't even bothered getting up . From the look so fit she could have even if she had tried too . They'd really done a job on her they'd even tied her up and she had to be weak from all the blood loss from the cuts on her body . Erica looked at her sister Lauren I'm calling an ambulance right now and Marilyn is gonna call Harry . Lauren we've gotta tell Steven too. I'll call him right now h e's probably still here . Erica dialed the number to the front office only to hear Louisa's voice . Louisa this is Erica Miller , tell Mr .Harper to get to Lauren's classroom ASAP and Louisa the police and the ambulance will be here shortly . " What Happened!" Louisa almost yelled as she motioned for Steven to pick up the other end of the phone. Louisa, Lauren has been attacked in her classroom I know she's been beaten and from the looks of it raped too. She's bleeding pretty badly. Marilyn is with us now but, we've called Harry and he's on his way. Lauren wasn't even aware of any of this actitvy going on around her because she'd passed out only to be awaked to her vitals taken by none other than Lisa Greer . Lauren Davis was now in the back of an ambulance on her way to the hospital as she heard the paramedic calling in orders to the hospital . White female 30 years of age physical and sexual assault , mutplie lacerations and some loss of blood we loss of cautiousness BP 90/60 and dropping pulse 130 . Hold on Ms .Davis Lisa told her .

It was an hour before they heard anything . Daniel Davis stepped out of the ER into the waiting room tapping his baby sister on her shoulder . Erica looked at her brother and asked him about Lauren . Well, we've stitched her up and were going to send her home as soon as the police are finished talking to her . "Hey Daniel can Lauren have these" Harry asked as he handed him some of Laurens clothes . Yes she can Daniel Davis told Harry Senate . One more thing the police are going need statements from all of you Daniel said as he looked at Marilyn and Erica . Why Erica asks "Because we were the first witnesses" Marilyn answers her . It was 11:30 before they arrived home to see their street covered with reporters 

  
  
  
  


*What in the Hell is going on here* Erica thought to her self as she stepped out of her blazer . 

"Excuse me Mam" Erica ask the reporter closest to her "what are you doing here?" Well we were trying to get a comment from Lauren Davis . Well, I can speak for my sister when I say that she wishes only to be left alone.

The reporter refused to let up integrating Erica almost as intensely as the police had just finished doing. Would you answer one question for us thought How is Lauren the young dark - haired reporter from channel eight spoke . No longer being able to control her anger Erica finally almost to the point of no return when Mark Bass walks up behind her and pulls h er a way from the crowd and down the street. What is going on Erica he asked as he put his arms around her? Just as Scott Guber happened by . Scott Guber looks at them both and in a single breath interrogated them they way they both knew he would if he'd ever had occasion to see them together. I walk down a street and see one of my teachers all hugged up on a student I get worried . "Listen Scott," Mark spoke only to be interrupted by Kevin Reilly who was walking back to Lauren Apartment with a bag of things from the twenty - four - hour super market just down the street . Scott I'm sure nothing is going on here after the night Erica just needed someone to talk to . "Scott if you want to find out what happened watch the early local news in the morning." Mark spoke Mr . Guber I would tell you what was going on if I could but, under the circumstances I can't just let say Mark just saved me from getting arrested not ten minutes a go. Ok, Scott thought *why would a teacher keep his student from getting arrested and why would she call him by his name .* 

"Can I ask you two another question or two ,the first Erica why do you call h im Mark out of school and Mr. Bass is school and the second , why can you tell me what's going on that I find one of my teachers and one of my students walking arm in arm like lovers on a street at 20 minutes to 12 on a Thursday night?"

" Well ,Do you want the long version of the short one . Erica and Mark ask at the same time , Ok , we'll go with the short one Erica said We met about 15 years ago when I moved to Myrtle Beach and we were neighbors . Until I moved here two years ago. As for why I call him Mark off campus and Mr. Bass on campus it's all matter of respect and as for the answer as to why I won't tell y o u what's going on its out of respect for some ones wishes. By the way we have dated but aren' t seeing each other now because I don't want to risk his job." 


	3. family and friends

As they had all thought it had been along night and 6:00 Friday morning had come early . Lauren lay in her bed still sleeping soundly as she would for at least four or five more hours. Dr. Daniel Davis had taken care of that with one pill. Harry Senate never even knocked on the front door but used his key when he came by with breakfast for the three woman. Harry Senate carefully but clumsily stepped into the living room with a large bag of take out from a little diner he knew they all secretly loved . Harry accidently woke up Marilyn who at first didn't realize where she was and screamed bringing a wet haired and towel clad Erica running into the living room only to laugh at those two. Marilyn looked over Erica "Are you finished with the shower." 

Louisa walked out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes just as the phone rang "Louisa get the phone please!" Harry asked her. "Hello Davis residence" she answered "no Scott it's Louisa I take it you saw the news." "Yes, I did how's Lauren doing this morning ." " I don't know she still asleep ." "Scott", Harry spoke into the phone as Louisa handed him the phone " I won't be in today neither will Lauren obviously." "

OK Mr. Senate." he heard Scott say. Harry Senate stood in his future wife's kitchen in shock for the frist time since he'd been at Winslow Scott Guber had not been condescending to him. Harry didn't know where the hour had gone but the next thing he knew he saw was the three woman run throw the kitchen grabbing the food and cups of coffee on their way to school. Harry Senate walked over to the VCR to find one of Erica's video tapes in their . It was marked JAG season 6 episodes 1-4 . He walked back to the couch and sat down. By the time the tape ran out Lauren was laying on the couch her head in his lap trying to cover up the fact she was crying. Harry gently pulled Lauren into his lap so that she could rest her head on his shoulder .

The tears flowed onto Harry's shoulder as his tears flowed into her hair, her neck, and her shoulder too. Harry or Lauren neither one realized how much time had passed but they really didn't care. Harry Senate shifted inenvertely moving his right hand as it came to rest on Lauren's arm she jumped and he could see the fear in her eyes. Lauren Davis began to cry again as she tried to apologize to Harry. It was just then that Harry Senate realized how much of a toll this was really taking on Lauren. Just how much she was blaming herself. Harry Senate rocked Lauren who'd never left his lap as he told her how much he loved her and that she couldn't blame herself for all that had happened. 

  
  



	4. the next day

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer : I don't own BP or Jag don't sue me please.

Also Mark , Erica , and any other new characters I may introduce are purely pieces of fiction

  
  


As they had all thought it had been along night and 6:00 Friday morning had come early . Lauren lay in her bed still sleeping soundly as she would for at least four or five more hours. Dr. Daniel Davis had taken care of that with one pill. Harry Senate never even knocked on the front door but used his key when he came by with breakfast for the three woman. Harry Senate carefully but clumsily stepped into the living room with a large bag of take out from a little diner he knew they all secretly loved . Harry accidently woke up Marilyn who at first didn't realize where she was and screamed bringing a wet haired and towel clad Erica running into the living room only to laugh at those two. Marilyn looked over Erica "Are you finished with the shower." 

Louisa walked out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes just as the phone rang "Louisa get the phone please!" Harry asked her. "Hello Davis residence" she answered "no Scott it's Louisa I take it you saw the news." "Yes, I did how's Lauren doing this morning ." " I don't know she still asleep ." "Scott", Harry spoke into the phone as Louisa handed him the phone " I won't be in today neither will Lauren obviously." "

OK Mr. Senate." he heard Scott say. Harry Senate stood in his future wife's kitchen in shock for the frist time since he'd been at Winslow Scott Guber had not been condescending to him. Harry didn't know where the hour had gone but the next thing he knew he saw was the three woman run throw the kitchen grabbing the food and cups of coffee on their way to school. 

Harry Senate walked over to the VCR to find one of Erica's video tapes in their . It was marked JAG season 6 episodes 1-4 . He walked back to the couch and sat down. By the time the tape ran out Lauren was laying on the couch her head in his lap trying to cover up the fact she was crying. Harry gently pulled Lauren into his lap so that she could rest her head on his shoulder .The tears flowed onto Harry's shoulder as his tears flowed into her hair, her neck, and her shoulder too. Harry or Lauren neither one realized how much time had passed but they really didn't care. Harry Senate shifted inenvertely moving his right hand as it came to rest on Lauren's arm she jumped and he could see the fear in her eyes. Lauren Davis began to cry again as she tried to apologize to Harry. It was just then that Harry Senate realized how much of a toll this was really taking on Lauren. Just how much she was blaming herself. Harry Senate rocked Lauren who'd never left his lap as he told her how much he loved her and that she couldn't blame herself for all that had happened. Harry Senate didn't know what to but to hold her and tell her that she wasn't at fault. 

  
  



	5. the school is told

  
  


Disclaimer: Don't own em don't sue me

  
  
  
  


Friday, November, 30th 20007 seemed like an extension of an already to long day for the haggard and disenchanted faculty of Winslow High School. Marilyn Souter had no more than stepped out of her car when a one the senior girls ran up beside of her 

"Ms. Souter is it true about Ms. Davis"

" I heard about it this morning on the news and I just knew it couldn't be true." 

" Well Shelly, it's true but, you didn't hear it from me." Erica, spoke before Marilyn had a chance .

Steven Harper sat at his desk dreading the annulment he knew he was going to have to make in the teacher's lounge where just yesterday they were all laughing at Lauren and Harry's good fortune. He also knew that the must of the teacher's had already heard from the nonstop phone calls he'd been getting for last half and hour. Steven Harper sat in his office as he saw Louisa , and Erica step into the office . Erica threw her backpack into the corner behind the desk where she knew she be next period turned around picked up the cup of coffee she had sat on the desk and turned to make her way to home room only too be stopped by Steven Harper.

"Erica can you run down to the lounge and get Marilyn for me and then I want you to come back with her I want to speak to both of you." Erica knocked on the door of the teacher's lounge before she entered the room ,even thought she knew that because she was a student assistant she could have just entered with nothing said she always felt better knocking. Marilyn, "Steven wants to see you in his office." "Kevin since I have a good idea what he wants to see us about you can come too I know you wanted to help out as much as you can". Lowering his voice Kevin asked "Erica you want me to get Mark down there too." The four walked back down to the office and through the doors of Steven Harper's office. Steven mentioned for the four too sit down . It was in his office with the door shut that Erica fell from the formality and address her principal by his first name as he'd been trying to get her to do for sometime.

"Steven had a feeling this has to do with Lauren and these two can probably be of help." 

"Well I have spoken with Harry and he has said that he knows that Lauren would trust both of you to do what Im gonna ask of you." "Kevin , I know that both you and Mark would do nothing to hurt Lauren so I am going to ask you to assist these two." Marilyn Souter spoke up " Steven what is it you want us to do." "Well , Marilyn what I am proposing is that since you all know so much more about what is going on that if a student asks questions having the faculty send them to you to answer them. I also want you four with me in a few minutes when I address the faculty that way you can answer anything the want to ask ." " I know that many students already know but I want to announce it to them anyway, I want to be honest with them. But, I want to speak with Lauren's classes first. Then I am planning a public address." 

Erica all of a sudden spoke up out of turn "can I ask a question would you please tell me would this all be happening if this had happened off campus." 

Steven Harper simply said "no". Marilyn , Kevin would you mind stepping outside for a few minutes I need to talk to Mark and Erica a second ." Steven asked . Looking at them both I know Scott saw you two together last night and I know you too told him you weren't dating but, have so I am asking that you too are careful , I'd hate to have to transfer you Erica and to fire you , Mark" Erica looked around "let's go get this over with." Once again the four was seen walking down the hall only this time with a forlorn man trailing behind them. It was as they reached the door to the teacher's lounge they stopped to wait on Steven Harper so they could all enter together. Steven held the door as they all walked in and stepped in just behind them. Steven harper cleared his voice and called the group of teacher's to attention . 

" Many of you already know why we are here but, there maybe those here who don't so I am just going to say it . I am addressing you today because of the events that took place on this campus yesterday afternoon . For those of you who do not already know Lauren Davis was attacked on campus yesterday. Steven Harper's voice checked with the tears that building up in his voice not only was Lauren attacked she was both beaten and sexually assaulted . We think that at least one student was involved possibly both of her attacker's were students but we don't know and to top al of this off the press has all ready gotten a hold of this information. We know that some of the student's already know and we are asking that if any student makes any inquire or have any information that could possibly aid in the capture the animals who committed this act that you have then talk to any of the five of us also as soon as he returns harry will be available . I am also going to be making a public address to this affect but, I would like to speak with Lauren Davis's classes first also those of you who teach Erica she will be acting as a special liaison between the Faculty/Staff and the student body in this matter." Steven Harper heard murmurs of dissection in the ranks of his teacher until Marla spoke up both to her fellow teacher's and to Steven " When you look at it who would be better to do this I mean Erica already is the senior Class president among other things that have her working along side of both the students and Faculty/Staff and she will also do anything she can to protect Lauren." "Winslow too" Erica interrupted . Steven spoke once again " if anyone want to talk about these things with us one of the five of us is always available." also for the time being one of our faculty will be covering Lauren's classes. Mark's got her 2nd period class. Marla you mind covering her first period class ? Steven asked know she would and Scott has her 3rd period class only because that class can be tricky because that's the class taught to half the high schools in the district on the information super highway to. Finally I'm asking all of you not to mark any of the following students absent or late as they are all of Lauren' s students that I want to met with" he asked as he passed the paper's around.

Steven Harper back into his office and had Louisa follow him in his office and pull all of blinds so he could get a hold of himself and would cry for the pain of his friend in public. Louisa was standing there Steven in her arms crying too. Ok , Steven finally said as he and Louisa walked out of his office .Louisa can you please page all of Lauren's students and all of the cheerleaders too they need to be among the first to be told too . Most of us do think a lot of Ms. Davis one of Lauren's Cheerleaders told them both. 10 minutes later the orignal five had assembled along with Louisa in front of all of Lauren's student's delivering the same speech as earlier. Steven added one thing to " I just thought all of you should know that before we told every one else. now go on to class ." Fifteen minutes the same general announcement was made for the forth and final time but, it had gotten to be to much and he's allowed both Louisa and Kevin to make the announcement as it took both of them to even get through it.

  
  



	6. Harry and Lauren

Disclaimer: I don't own boston public or JAG.

  
  


Lauren Davis sat quietly on her couch beside of Harry just thinking about the events of the last 24 hours. It was the quietest of quiet times when the telephone rang. Lauren Davis's mother had heard about all that had happened to her daughter and was wanting to see what she could do to help her but, Lauren had a feeling that there was more to it than just that her mother just wanted to help her. She couldn't help but, to wonder if her mother was going to try to use this against her too, After all, it wouldn't be the first time. " Mom, I'll be OK I always am. Yes mother Harry is here with me". Rose Davis, spoke in the phone "Lauren, I knew that teaching in that school with those kids something like this was going to happen." Lauren Davis was beginning to become irritate at her mother. " MOM DO YOU REALIZE THAT IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SCHOOL OR THE KIDS . MOM, YOU REMEMBER MY DAUGHTER SHE DOES NOT BELONG TO JOEY SHE WAS THE PRODUCT OF A RAPE MOTHER IN MY HOUSE MOM WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE FINALLY WOUND UP BREAKING UP." Lauren Davis screamed into the phone telling her mother what she'd kept from her all these years. Lauren Davis was shaking first that she'd actually scream at her mother and secondly with the anger of all that had happened. Lauren Davis was just tried of it all and wanted it to be over but knew that if it was ever over it would be a long time . 

Harry Senate stood in the kitchen listening to this outburst and coming to a few realizations as to why Lauren was the way she was. He was only just now beginning to understand why Lauren always hated it when he closed up on her. It was all because of how Joey and how her family had treated her all those years ago. Harry really hated was the way this woman was treating Lauren. He just wanted to scream at her himself but, knew he couldn't so he just threw the dish towel that was in his hand clenched his teeth and balled his fist as he thought about all these things. Harry Senate had seen enough if there was one thing he couldn't stand to see it was a woman cry and for that woman to be Lauren it made him want to do things he hadn't wanted to do since his father had made his mother cry. Lauren's crying was all that Harry Senate's temper needed to finally boil over as he slammed his fist into the wall .

Harry Senate had only wanted to kill this badly only twice in his life and that was the night Lauren had told him about the night her daughter was conceived and the other was last night. Harry knew he would always wonder why Lauren had chosen not to tell him until just a few months ago. He also thought about the step daughter he'd never knew . A child that he knew in his heart that would have been all Lauren . A child that Harry knew with all his heart would have been raised with all the love Lauren showed to all. Harry cried for the little girl no one could find the child that had been stolen out of her crib when she was just one week old. He cried for Lauren and all that she'd been through. Most of all he cried at the injustice in it all. 

  
  



	7. Steven , Shin and Erica

Disclaimer : DON'T OWN THEM PLEASE DON'T SUE me

  
  


The news had already reached the central office and Marsha Shin and she was in Steven's face again. She hadn't even waited until the meeting that was already scheduled . Steven Harper really didn't want to see Marsha Shin today he knew that she was going to rack him over the coals. Steven sat in his office waiting for this meeting and he knew that he would also have to answer for his choices to allow Erica Miller to be allowed to help in any effort for any of this but, Steven knew in his heart that it was the right thing to do and he would defend it to the bitter end. Steven was in his office with a student when Marsha Shin had arrived and Louisa stuck her head in Steven's office to tell him that. Erica stood behind the desk in her usual spot only to be given the evil eye by Shin. Steven Harper walked the student out of his office and ushered Marsha "Dragon Lady"Shin in. 

"Oh, man I hate that woman!" Erica could have sworn she heard Louisa say. 

" Louisa why do you hate her?" Erica whispered back to her. 

" She was the one who is always pushing to get Steven fired for any little thing." Louisa tells her as they hear raised voices in Steven's office. 

" Mr. Harper, what exactly do you think you can achieve by having a student working on this whole Lauren Davis situation . Steven do you realize the legal ramafactions of allowing a student to work with the faculty on this. What if this student decides that she wants to go public with something she hears about one of the teacher's for that matter what if she is somehow involved" she asked him.

Erica Miller was beginning to loss her temper as she was hearing this. She would never do anything as unethical as the thing's Marsha Shin was suggesting that she would. Erica turned and walked out of the office knowing Louisa would never say anything to her about it. 

Marsha Shin walked out of Steven's office only to be "accidently" bumped into by Erica who turned around and laid into her . " Ms. Shin I would like to talk to you first, I really want to know that I heard what you were telling Mr. Harper back there and I would like to let you know that I am not that unethical as to be involved in something like this and number two, The things I hear on this campus I don't spread one because usually they are unfounded and three I would never do anything to hurt Winslow's already tarnished image and fourthly Mr. Harper didn't choose any student when he choose me. Ms. Shin I happen to be Lauren Davis's sister and I think that gives me enough right to sit her and try to help the best way I know how and this is it. Now Ms. Shin are you ready to give me my suspension. Louisa stood just inside the office door watching this exchange have known all along what Erica had on her mind . Louisa who had always been known as cool among the students had always wished that she had the nerve to do this. " Ms. Miller I happen to know who you are and I saw you in TV this morning. I have something I would like to say to you one, I want you to know that I think very highly of you after seeing how you stand up for yourself and I am not going to punish you because you were respectful when you told me what you thought . I also think that Steven Harper choose the right person when he choose you. 


	8. hot on the trail

The day had been a long one for everyone and it was going on twenty four hours of almost no sleep for Steven Harper who was cat napping in his office now that the meeting with the Marsha Shin was over . Louisa was yawning and on her fifth cup of coffee . Marilyn was using her time wisely in the teacher's lounge also asleep while Kevin kept quite watch over her while he yawned himself. Erica Miller sat in her 3rd period AP European History watching tiredly as Scott tried to lecture . She was having trouble staying awake when Scott calls her out ."Ms. Miller, would you tell us a little about the downfall of the communist regime of Eastern Europe." Erica looked right up and said "Well there are two schools of thought on the subject on is thought that true fall of communist government came with the fall of the Berlin wall and the other theory is that the true fall happened Christmas day of 1989 when the Romana's dictator was overthrown and assassinated in the Streets of Bucharest." But the thing that surprised the class was the fact that Erica actually answered in German . Scott just stood there in shock as he said now for those who don't knew German could you please translate. Erica's eyes pleaded with the class not to laugh at her as she gave them the English version of what she had just said" I sorry im just very tired please forgive me for that little language lesson." It was just then the bell rang and Scott walked up behind Erica and asked her 

" where in the world did you learn to speak German like that."

" Mr. Guber you know Lauren and I have the same father but, you don't know my mother was German." Scott Guber left the classroom still shaking his head and wondering about the amount of truth in what she'd told him especially since he was already suspicious of what he'd seen last night . 

Meanwhile Erica threw her stuff in her locker as she prepared to go home on her early release as another one of her classmates who was one a member of the varsity cheerleading squad walked up to her " Have you talked to your sister today?" 

"Yeah I called her at lunch she was Ok I guess." Erica told Lindsay ancpitaeing what she was going to say . Erica looked down at her watch "I really got to go" she told the other grill. Is there somewhere you have to be." Lindsay asked her 

'Yeah, work" Erica told her. 

*Erica had thought about skipping work today and just going on home to be with Lauren but, Harry was there and they needed time to work through this together.

*Unless they need me there I'm going go ahead and go to work*. 

Erica had a feeling that was becoming all too familiar something just wasn't right only this time she felt as though she was being watched. Erica looked around her to try to get a feel on just where this feeling was centered to see a face she thought she recognized from last night. Police deceive Lisa Buttle was watching her as she walked down the hall. Lisa spoke to Erica as she got closer to her . " I never thought I say this but, Steven Harper was right when he told me how much you look like your sister." " I need to interview you about the assault on Lauren Davis" Erica heard her say. Erica looks up at the officer 

" I don't know what I could help you with I told your partner last night." 

" I need to get some more information" Lisa told Erica 

" I'll help you all I can but, I don't how much help I can be." Erica told her . 

" Well, has anything out of the ordinary happened in the last few weeks"

" I don't know of anything except the fact that we have been getting phone calls and on occasion we have both felt as though we were being watched but, I told that to the other officer last night" Erica told Lisa. Lisa looked at her asking her about the phone calls . "Erica, what kind of things did the person on the phone say and was it a male or a female?" Erica answered with all she knew " sometimes it was a male sometimes it was a female ." What kind of things did these people say and did you recognize their voices?" Did Lauren every say if she recognized their voices or did she react as though she recognized the voices?" For some reason Erica felt as though she was being interrogate but if this would help Lauren she would do this. "Well Officer we never really recognized the people who were making these phone calls but, there are complaints on file with your dept. Other than that we have no idea Erica answered her questions. Now I have to go to work." Erica told her. Turning back around Erica asked Lisa " do you have any leads yet." "NO" was the only answer Lisa could give "but, we do have evidence building ." 

Friday had come and gone . Erica had gone to school and to work while Lauren and Harry had been together . Harry there for Lauren to lean on when she needed him and now she was going home it had been a long week but an even longer two days now she could sleep because she didn't have to work tomorrow or so she thought . Erica pulled into a parking spot out in front of the building only to see three police cars sitting in front of it. Erica thought it strange but, got out of the car, locked the door and turned to walk up to the door only to be stopped by an officer. " Officer I live here Up in3B" Well we are trying to arrest a suspect . He lives in the basement apartment." He's hold up down there with a teacher for a Winslow High School." "What" was the only word Erica could get out as her face went completely white. " Who is the teacher." "I don't know and couldn't tell you if I did the big buff blond cop answered her." "It's OK" Erica told him as she was able to reach Lauren on her cell phone. "My sister is home" she told the cop .

Erica looked at the building as she watched the officer enter and leave trying to get the man to come out. She sat down on the side walk as the officer told her too. Mark walked on to discover this scene confessed. He sat down beside of her as she told him what was going on and that they weren't allowing anyone in the building . " I wonder who it is they are after Erica" mark asked . "I don't know but he is holding a teacher from Winslow Hostage." " I wonder who the teacher is Mark said as he saw a police officer walk out with a guy who was at most 30 being led out in handcuffs and Dana Poole being led away from the scene the blond cop's arm around her shoulders. Erica's wasn't paying any attention to this whole scene until she felt Mark's hand on her shoulder. Looking up Erica saw something she never would forget. It was Daniel Evans that was being led away in cuffs. The anger boiled up in Erica once again as she knew in her heart that all this was somehow linked but, how she didn't know how. She wouldn't say anything right now but, she knew and it would always be there. She had that feeling and she always knew she could trust them. 

Mark sat there knowing exactly what was on his Girlfriend's mind. It was just what he had on his only he had no way of knowing this man was who he was. Both Mark and Erica stood up to enter the building only to be stopped once again . It was Harry stopping them this time. Erica, I think you need to go up and see Lauren. Erica, this whole hostage thing combined with everything else is weighing heavily on her. Mark and Harry watch as ran up the stairs two at a time. 


	9. we learn something new everyday

Erica Miller reached the top of the stairs and heard Lauren screaming at someone, quickening her pace she reach the door and opened it only to realize that Lauren was only arguing at herself. She'd seen the fear in her sister's eyes but, she was in utter shock as she watched her normally well put together sister berating herself. Erica threw everything she had down by the front door as she went Lauren's side.

* It was going to be hell around here for a while* Erica thought as she sat down beside of her sister . It was still real soon after but, she knew Lauren needed to talk to someone and she knew Lauren well enough to know she would never talk to the lady rape crisis sent last night . I know the center doesn't want me to be Laurens counselor but, I just can't sit here and see her go through this by herself. Erica still had the feeling that something wasn't adding up right. * 

Lauren Sat in the corner tears freely flowing out of the already red , puffy eyes thinking about every thing she'd been through the last two days and how much she regretted the choices she made that day. The one to remain in her classroom. Lauren just screamed at the top of her lungs once again. It wasn't her fault damn it and she shouldn't feel she deserved it . Lauren Davis felt the damn break as all the insecurity of her past resurfaced . It was then that she picked up a vase and threw it barely massing her sister who'd ducked behind a door. Lauren Davis felt good for the first time since this had all happened she was begriming to feel somewhat like herself again but she knew from experience that all this would take time . Lauren sat down on the couch with a smile on her face . She had finally be able to express the anger inside of her. Damn she though maybe I need to go down to the store and buy some things just to throw only this time I'll have to get something that I can't do harm with. 

Erica had decided it was now safe to leave the bedroom and ventured out to see the smile on Lauren's face and was overjoyed but, also knew that it was probably just momentary thing. Erica also knew that a single step was a good thing and was a start to her healing. Erica was also worried out the two men who were such a big part of her life . How were they handling this she knew that Harry was a viticm of this act too and he wouldn't talk about any of it. He'd never said a word but, it was eating him up and you could see that. Erica was also worried about Mark who she knew was worried about all of them. She was also afraid of what these two would do if they every found out who had done this. Erica knew that both of these two had so much in common and the only thing that couldn't live with was seeing women in pain , pain of any kind. She also knew these two would stand behind Lauren. She thought briefly of what Danny Hanson had said to her just that morning. 

An hour later a phone call came in the police were on the line telling them that Daniel Evans was supect number1 in the whole thing and that he'd admitted to it and that all the samples the doctors had taken during Lauren's phycial exam confirmed it. This time there would be a conviction she thought. There was one still left but, not for long if what there saying is true he wouldn't be out there long. What is didn't know was that there was a thrid peerson there, the woman who would have killed her and damn near did. 


	10. back on the job

Disclaimer : As we all know I don't own any of the characters of Boston public they belong to DEK and the actors who portray the characters

. I do own Erica , Mark, and any other character s I have added have no resemblance to any person living or dead. Also, the poem used does belong to me. 

  
  
  
  


The rest of the weekend went by without too much happening . Lauren was sitting there Harry hovering and Erica finally getting some much needed sleep. Saturday turned into Sunday and Sunday into Monday morning and Lauren wanted to go back to work. She knew she was going to have to face the world sooner later . 

Lauren Davis stepped into Winslow High School for the first time since she'd been attacked. She watched the looks of Winslow's students and she listened to what they had to say or at least as much as they would let her hear. Some were still talking about it and others wanted it left alone. Some were still in utter shook by it and more than a few of them were mad as Hell about it. Lauren Davis just realize how far the effects her rape and physical assault had rippled down. She could see in their eyes that thought many of her coworkers and her students that many people weren't pleased by it but that they were actually anger about. Lauren Davis stood leaning against a sink in tears falling from her blue eyes when two of her cheerleaders walked in the bathroom and saw Lauren turn away quickly trying to turn away obviously trying to hide them. 

Lauren knew she was avoiding two things and that sooner or later she was going to have to face them both one was her classroom and the other the teacher's lounge. Lauren knew all this was going to be a hard task but, she turned and left the bathroom and run headlong into a human wall she called Mark who was talking to Danny Hanson . They could both see the distress in her eyes but didn't say anything about it but, both knew that her classroom was in the middle of an emergency remodel even as they spoke or should they say at least the finishing touches. Danny , Kevin, Steven and a few others had supervised them over the whole weekend as they worked and the room looked completely different . None of them could believe that the students had actually suggested this but thought it a good idea. Murals painted on the walls . The floor cleaned up the students even got a hold to old bookcases that the library had throw out and built floor to ceiling bookcases for the classroom just as a way to cover that area the assult had taken place in. The kids had not wanted to leave that spot bare . As Erica had suggested that maybe it would be easier for Lauren in some small way . . . The kids were busy a final touch here and there when Lauren walked in and saw it .She welled in tears again this time at the thought that the kids had thought this much of her after all it had been all thought long ago that she was called the nun. Jason Jordan made notice of the small blond as she stood in the door as though she was acarid to move he walked over to her as he spoke " Ms. Davis welcome back." Lauren's tears were beginning to fall as she noticed the words of one of her favorite poems on the wall. Words that somehow seem fitting for how she felt. She would never know why the poet had chosen to write this peace but she knew it was something she would always hold on too as peace . Lauren Davis looked onto the words of the poem Real woman and found herself with anew understanding for the poem. As she read it.

Real Woman

Strong of heart

Strong of soul

strong in body

and strong in character

yet she's a real woman 

always willing to bend

carrying with her the 

Strength to hold her head high

despite the circumstances 

and yes she always up

for a protest

if she feels the cause is just

Lauren Davis was just being to relise how much The students cared about her and she really felt as though they had in some small way had agreed to stand with her in the this as had her colluges( for the most part.) 


	11. arrests are made

Erica sat in the apartment watching her sister and thinking about all the things Lauren had been through. She knew that she'd only just found her real happiness with Harry and that it had taken a long time . Erica knew how much Harry had changed Lauren, how much he'd taught her to trust herself again or how he'd taught her to Laugh again. Erica also knew there was something else going on . She was beginning to wonder if Harry and Lauren were going to make it. Erica picked up the text book she was reading walked into the kitchen and pulled her dinner from the oven still all of this in her mind. Lauren walked in behind her slamming the door to the kitchen. Erica thought back to the day they moved in here just over a year ago that was the day she got her finger caught in this door but this thought was interrupted by Lauren thinking aloud.

Lauren Davis was ranting about everything she wanted to know why and how Daniel was allowed to live anywhere near her after all he'd done to her. Lauren was angry as Hell and was letting Erica know it. Lauren decided to through the glass she had in her hand and did so only yo wind up getting cut by the shattering glass, but she didn't even seem to notice . Lauren was standing there shaking when Erica walked over to her and sat down on the floor with her. Lauren sat there babbling brokenly about how could she not know that he was living so close to her . How the police had told her where he was staying after all she had the restraining order out and he had severed five years in the prison hospital's mental ward after the whole three month disaster by in 2000 she told her sister. All Erica could do was sit there and wonder how the justice system could have failed her sister yet again wasn't it enough that there was nothing they could do to stop this Daniel guy , but then there was the missing child, the baby that was taken from her crib then there was this. Where did she find the strength to live through this and still go on everyday Eric wondered.

Meanwhile down at the police station Daniel was intergated while another officer was talking to Dana Poole about what had happened that night as one of Daniel victims. Little did Dana know that less than an hour later she'd be brought back to police sation . Only this time she'd be in her own set of hand cuff and would have had her rights read to her. Daniel Evan sat in a small room a cop in front of him and another monitoring him from behind the glass but he didn't care he couldn't live with himself anymore. As much as he wanted it be true he knew Lauren Davis would never love him. He snarled the words .The only reason she was with me for that short time was because she was playing some kind of game with Senate. I'd already been stalking her for five years at the time as we all know but, what you don't know is that I was the one who attacked her back in 1997. Daniel Evans was in the middle of a complete mental break down and was telling everything. The officer he was taking the statement looked as though he could walk right through him as the first question was asked . Daniel 's lawyer had been there with him the whole time and had witnessed the whole thing from the ranting to the confession. As he'd advised him to do.

Officer: where you involved with the assault of Lauren Davis on Nov.30th of this year

Daniel: yes.

Officer: what happened and be as honest as possible!

Officer: where you involved with beating her , raping her or terrorizing her on that day or in the weeks just prior to this attack.

Daniel: all of it officer he spoke as thought he was sickened by what he's done.

Officer: we know there were other's involved tell us who they are and we might can work out a deal with you the officer told him with no intentions of working out any kind of deal with this guy . 

Daniel: Dana Poole hired Jon Erickson and myself to do all this but somewhere along the way Dana laid in on her beating her up while other things was going on if you know what I mean. 

Officer: you mean while you where raping her . 

Daniel: Yes

Officer: who stabbed her ?

Daniel : Dana.

Officer : why did this Dana what this done to the victim?

Daniel: because she wanted Lauren out of the way so she could get Harry Senate.

Officer: why did you take Ms Poole hostage ?

Daniel because I was trying to get her to confess to all of this.

Officer : are you sure about this ? 

Daniel : yes.

The officers pounded on Dana Poole's front door when they went to her apartment . Dana answered the door in pulling her robe tight around her. Ms. Poole you need to come with us you have been implicated in the attack on Lauren Davis. We also have a search warrant for your apartment so please come with us. Dana looked at the officer ' May I least put on some clothes as you can see I was just getting out of the shower." Yes 5 min and officer Adams will go with you." It was as Dana was coming out of the bedroom that three sets of bloody clothes were brought out of Dana's bathroom with a knife in the pocket it too still bloody. The female officer looked over at Dana and just shook her head thinking of all the stupid thing I have every seen this takes the cake. First she plans the crime and then she chickens out before she can complete it. Or did something else happen but the officer would say anything . If she did she'd loose her job and most likely put the case in jeopardy and she wanted to see justice in this case . The chief of detectives snapped the cuffs on Dana's wrist and looked and her tears in her eyes. "Dana I have known you since you were born where did you start to go wrong"She asked softly . Clearing her throat of the knot that was in it she read Dana her rights and told her what she was being arrested for as another officer took Dana by the arm and walked her to an awaiting car. Dana arrived at the police station just in time to see Daniel Evans being taken from his integration room to his cell. Dana being her old self denied it all but, to implicated the third person involved Jon Erickson and to admit she saw the two leave the classroom. It was 2:45 on the morning of Dec 4th when Dana Poole was arrested in connection with the attack on Lauren Davis.

It had been one of those morning around the Davis- Miller house both had overslept and were going to be late. Lauren really didn't want to hear Scott 's lecture on being on time this morning and Erica knew that Louisa would give her an earful for being late . It was 7:15 and they knew they had 15 minutes to get dressed and get to Winslow to avoid this. It was when they arrived still 5 minutes early they saw something that was weird for even Winslow . Scott's monkey was loose and up the flagpole. It was the first time in what seemed forever Lauren had really laughed. She didn't know what was funnier the monkey up the flag pole, the fact that it had a pair of Scott's lavender striped boxer shorts or that it had three grown men chasing it and making complete fools of themselves. Lauren watched as they all did thinking only at Winslow. 

  
  



	12. one more arrest to go

  
  
  
  


Disclamier: I don't own BP or any other shows metioned and this is netting me no money. Also any chacther are pruely fitional so there is no need to sue me.

  
  
  
  


Lauren and Marilyn were still laughing when the were interrupt by Louisa telling her that there was phone call for her on line one . " Lauren It's from a dectitvie Greer at Boston PD she says she need's you come down there and that's all she'd tell me. "OK but, I guess you are going to have to find me a sub until I can get back." Lauren said on her way out the door. Erica walked up to Lauren and asked about what Louisa had wanted . " they want me at the police station" Lauren answered her sister . Erica saw a look in her sister's eyes that was simply beging her to come with her . Erica knew that Lauren would never asked her to come with her but, she knew from that simple look how afraid she was. "Lauren, I coming too" Erica told her sister.

It was a 10 minute drive and Erica knew it was going to be the most intense 10 minutes she ever spent because she had a feeling this was over the fact that they people who'd done this had been caught. 

It was upon arriving at the police station that they were taken to a room that Lauren was once again questioned about what happened that night . It was after almost an hour that they finally told her that they had two people in custody for crimes committed against her. " Ms. Davis we have charged Daniel Evans with 1st degree stalking , 1st degree rape, 1st degree aggravate assault, assault with a deadly weapon , conspiracy to commit rape conspiracy to commit assault and committing a violent crime while in the poccesion of a deadly weapon." one officer told while another broke in to the conversation "we found a gun with his prints on them in your classroom so we are actually charging him with charging him form assault with a deadly weapon with that and conspiracy to commit assault with a deadly weapon for the knife". The tall blond officer told them. There are other charges that the school district is taken up too but what they are we don't know exactly . We also have the second of the three in custody. It is Dana Poole . We found evidence linking her to the crime at her home last night" Officer one told Lauren . We have her charged with conspiracy to commit rape as well as all the other charges along any charges the school district may press . Lauren and Erica stood up and left arriving back at school to see all had been gotten under control from the monkey up the flag pole incident.

Inside Steven's office he's talking to Ronnie who is still laughing about the monkey when Louisa does her usual stick her head around the door to tell Steven there was someone there to see him. 

"Steven, there are two police officers out here needing to speak with you." Louisa told him. 

" What do they need to see me about." Steven asked grumpily as he had about had his feel with Local police after they'd stopped him last night when he was leaving his daughters house.

" They won't tell me" Louisa told Steven . 

Steven Harper got up , walked to his door and asked the two officer's what they wanted.

Steven sat back down at his desk as he spoke "now how can I help you Gentlemen" he asked .

The big burly officer looked at him "well , Mr. Harper one of the suspect in a case we are working on is a student in your school and we want to know if we can arrest him here on campus?" 

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't mind that but, right now this school is in the middle of it's own crisis" Steven told him 

The officer spoke up " the Lauren Davis case he told his Partner as he remembered where he's heard the name ."

Mr. Harper the rookie officer spoke "This is a part of the Lauren Davis case we are wanted to arrest the third suspect and we are afraid we want be able to get him at home."

Steven Harper relented as soon as he heard Lauren's name mentioned . "What are Ideas on how to arrest him" Steven wanted to know.

The officer answered "well, we want to go into classroom and arrest him short and sweet." 

"Ok," Steven answered let me find out where he is right now .

"Louisa can you find out where Jon Erickson is right now" Steven asked her.

"He's with Marilyn Souter for English IV-H ."

"Ok lets go." the officer said .Only to have Steven stop him shouldn't we warn the teacher.

" No time for that" the officer told Steven. 

In less than five minutes the cops had come to school and arrested the third and finally suspect in the Lauren Davis case. 


	13. pleading gulity

Lauren Davis sat at her desk watching her class take a test completely unaware of what was happening in Marilyn Souter's classroom just down the hall. Erica Miller stood up to go to the bathroom. It was when she opened the door to leave that she saw the police take Jon away in handcuffs. She calmly walked on by the scene that lay before her and to the bathroom and was almost back to class when Mark jogged up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder.

Mark: Erica have you heard about Jon's arrest?

Erica: Yeah , I saw them take him out.

Mark: (looking at her) Any idea why he was arrested ?

Erica: none what so ever.

Mark : Ok .

Steven rounded the corner just in time to see Erica go back into the classroom and made his way to the door knocking .

Steven: Lauren can I see you in the hall.

Lauren: Ok Steven Ill be right there in a second she says as she goes about what she was doing nd finished picking up the tests.

Steven : Erica, you might want to come too. 

Erica :OK let me answer my last question.

Steven: Ok come to my office after class then.

Erica and Lauren : Ok 

10 minutes later standing in front of Louisa 

Lauren: Steven wanted to see us ,Louisa,

Louisa: Steven is in there with Harry and Kevin .

Lauren Erica and Louisa: (looking at each other all three perplexed) what the Hell is this all about Erica asked getting kind of irritate .

Louisa: (whispers) Erica calm down you know you and Mark are still on Guber's shit list

Steven finally lets the three of them come in .

Steven : we are now waiting for Marilyn to get here . 

Lauren : what is this about?

Erica and Harry : calm down Lauren they tell her as they can tell she is becoming upset and they all have grown to understand just how bad of an idea getting Lauren upset really is.

Marilyn arrives s more that slightly angry at being called to the carpet especially now. Marilyn thought of much she would love to lay into Steven but knew she wouldn't . He could have at least told her what was going on. Why didn't he let her know something . Marilyn's seething anger subsided but only somewhat when she sees Lauren sitting in there . 

Marilyn : Lauren what is going on.

Lauren : your Guess is as good as mine!

Steven: I have called all of you here to tell you something and know it something none of you are going to like. Some of what I am about to tell you Lauren you and Erica already know but the others of you don't . Winslow High School is caught up right in the middle of Lauren's attack. Dana Poole and Jon Erickson were involved just much as Daniel Evans . From what the police figure and from what they have been told by both Dana and Daniel it was a three way conspiracy. All three wanted revenge from what those two have told them. Dana and Daniel have both plead guilty to all charges filed on behalf of Lauren and the School district hasn't even started with charges yet.

Kevin : Ladies there is more to this. Apparently Jon ,Daniel and Dana are half siblings. 

Lauren :(gasping for air) NO , this can't be happening. 

Harry: Lauren he calls out but thinks better than to tell her what he wants too.

Steven looks at four of the best members of his staff go home Dana and Daniel's first court appearance is today.

It had already been along day for them but, there was no way they were about to miss seeing this two in court. It was when the DA called the State of Mass. Vs Daniel Evans 

Judge : how do you plead ?

Daniel : guilty on all charges, Sir, 

Judge : you are herby ordered to be in my courtroom for a sentencing hearing in one week . I will see you at 8:00 a.m. on 12-10-07. Several more cases came up and we hear the DA call out The state of Mass. VS Dana Poole.

Judge: how do you plead ?

Dana : guilty sir. 

Judge : Mr. Evans please rise and come to stand beside Ms .Poole I have reviewed this case and I would like to have you both back in my court room for your sentencing on 12-10-07. 


	14. life goes on

Dec.12th was upon and the Court house was full and the Halls of Winslow were empty. The Student's had decided just last week that they were going to skip if they weren't given the day off and the teacher for the most part wanted to be there too. It was a quick and simple process for them. The Judge looked out into his courtroom to see it full of the youthful faces of Winslow High School. The Judge looked up and asked for a student to come forward as Aaron Smith did the Judge asked what are you all doing hear. " Your Honor, each of us have different underlaying reasons for being here but, the real reason is to support a woman who needs all the support she can get after a vicious attack in the place where she works . We want her and her family to know that we care and that we will stand behind her as we already have and will coutiue to . All right the judge shakes her head and looks at Lauren who is flanked by Mark, Harry, Steven, Marilyn , Kevin, Erica and Ronnie. 

"All right lets get this show on the road" Erica says, "I want to see them get what they desevere." 

It was after about fifteen other cases came up that the case again Dana was called. 

Judge: how do you plea? st Daniel and

Dana and Daniel : guilty 

Judge: I have reviewed this case but I still would like to hear the particular but, in light of today turn out in my court and to lessen the embrassment of the victim Ill will do this in chambers. It was about 20 minutes and the judge and the DA stepped back into the court room. 

Judge : I have always taken my job seriously and never have I had a case that has troubled me as much as this one has. I know that the preptuers have pleaded guilty but. Their motivations really leave me stunned . I have heard of revenge but, by these means I have never and ms. Poole I really do feel sorry for you. With the list of charges pending against you MS.Poole 50 years with 

out parole simply because of the vilonet nature of the crimes you committed and Mr. Evans because of the same reason plus your past with the victim I am imposing a sentence of natural life plus1 day on you. Ms. Poole you will be severing your term on cell block C of the women prison. It was then that Erica spoke up I hope you both find a good girlfriend in there.

  
  


It had been six months since the attack on Lauren Davis and time had moved on all but too incredibly slow for Lauren Davis but life had returned to normal finally. Life at Winslow was finally starting to slow down as the year was coming to an end. That was all except for the Seniors including Erica who were all busy worrying about their lives after high school and as usual if they'd get into their colleges of choice or those who were not going to college if they'd be able to find jobs. 

The final Friday of classes was upon them little did any of Winslow's serous seven were to receive their supenas to appear in court in one week for the trial of Jon Erickson. Lauren wasn't even sure she was going to go except to testify . Erica needed to go but, she needed to focus on her exams too. Louisa was going to be there and so was Steven Harry and everyone else. They knew it was going to be hard on Lauren and they were still all sticking by their promise to Stand behind her. Dana Poole was the first to testify then came Daniel , Marilyn , Erica then Lauren. In just over a week all of Lauren serect had ceased to be hers and become the public including the one that she herself had just found out about. This was what team stand with her all worried about her hearing in open court.

Lauren Davis hadn't wanted to hear this information in her home but she really didn't want to hear it in open court but, what choice did she have . Lauren Davis knew this question was coming and was waiting to be asked about it. Even though she thought she was ready she crumbled like a cookie when the question was asked. 

Ms. Davis are you aware that when the samples of your attackers DNA were taken that we found out that they were all half slibing but, did you know that when this was done we also and quite by accident got a cross match on your daughter. This child was the child of a rape of so you claim and medical records confirm but, are you aware that theses results idenfy to a 99.9990 percent chance that her father is Daniel Evans. The whole courtroom was so quiet you could have heard a church mouse squeak when this information come out. The serect that Lauren had worked out so long had finally came out . 

All the students had gone back to class and the teacher's came in after noon when classes let out . It had been along and Difficult week but the testimony was over and the jury was still out . At 2:30 Thursday June 4th the jury came back in with a guilty verdict. It was a few minutes later that the Harry Senate called Steven Harper to give him the verdict. 

Louisa: (picking up the phone) Good afternoon Winslow High School how can I help you?

Harry: Louisa it's Harry Senate the jury just came back in . They found him guilty they are going to sentence him later today .

Louisa: that's kind of unusual isn't it?

Harry : yeah, but the Judge want's to get the case over and it is occasionally done. Although it is rare. Can you tell Steven for me?

Louisa: no you tell him he just walked in

Steven: who wants to talk to me ?

Louisa: Harry 

Steven : what is it about?

Louisa: The trial

Steven: give me the phone . Hey harry it's Steven.

Harry: Steven the jury just came with a guilty verdict . She is going to impose sentencing in an hour.

Steven: it's almost over for Lauren.

At 3:30 the judge came back with her sentencing. Would the defendant and his counsel please stand for sentencing. Mr . Erickson with all the charges that you have been charged with I feel that I am being liberal with your sentence. You are her by sentence to 45 years in state prison . Until your 21st birthday you will be housed at a youth prison and after you will be sent to an adult prison.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. in the end good things do come

Disclaimer : I don't own Boston Public or have anything to do with the show. Please don't sue me.

I have now skipped ahead three and a half years and they have all moved own in there lives.

  
  
  
  


Erica Miller stood in the back of the church waiting for the music to start. She was nervous and she still couldn't believe that she and Lauren had decided to get married in a triple ceremony along with Marilyn and Kevin. Erica couldn't believe that it had been five years since she had moved to Boston to live with her sister, It had been something of a wild ride one that she knew wasn't any were near over especially with all of them now working at Winslow. 

She also thought back to the hard times they had all shared and grown closer from. Erica could hardly believed that she'd finished college in three years and had been working at Winslow for almost 6 months. She knew it was happening but, she could believe the day was finally here she was going to marry Mark Bass and in four months would have two children with him.

Lauren Davis sat by the window looking out and thought about all the things that she'd done and had seen . She knew she was finally getting it right. For some reason she felt like she was going to be sick. A case of nerves . She was as happy as she could ever be today was there day even if all six were getting married together. Lauren also was wondering why did a hurricane Christy down on them. ( it would miss them.)s the door to the brides room open and in walked Ronnie with a very small baby and handed her to Lauren. "Lauren, I think somebody wanted her Momma", Ronnie told her. 

Marilyn Souter sat down in the center of the room between her friends what are you too thinking about. Nothing much really was all they could say. Marilyn leaned over trying to disguise her pain but wasn't good enough to escape the watchful eye of Lauren Davis. "ARE YOU IN LABOR" Lauren asked a bit to excitedly. 

" Yeah but, lets get this wedding over with first."

At the front of the church three very nervous men stood wanting to get the wedding over before something went wrong like it had a Steven and Louisa wedding or even worse like the food poisoning at Ronnie and Danny's reception ,but they had already made sure that wasn't going to happen. Harry began to laugh aloud just to break the tension . Hey guys I just thought of something funny what if Ronnie falls coming down the isle again. Not gonna happen guys she is barefoot this time around. Danny tells them all the woman are opting to go barefoot this time around . I guess they wanted to avoid a repeat of the whole all the bridesmaids fall on there faces and rip the brides dress off incident." Slowly the three bridesmaid walked up the isle as they were whispering these things to each other. All the guys start to laugh but calm down as they hear the Music began and they see first all three matrons of honor and then there soon to be wives on the arms of the other men in their lives. Lauren had decided that her future step son would do her the honor along with Daniel Davis. Andrew Miller, Erica's brother was giving her away and so was Marilyn's brother . It had taken a hour and a half on a hot July the fourth for the minster to announce the new couples . It was two hours of picture taking in torturously hot weather that they went their separate ways . 

Two of the couples home to celebrate with a reaction in the form of a catered fourth of July Barbecue and the third on the way to the hospital. 

It was as things wound up and everyone had left that Lauren received a phone call Marilyn Reliy had given brith only mintues before to a 6 POUND 8 OZ baby boy who they had named Kevin Nicklaus Reliy. 

It was three weeks into the 2011 School year at Winslow when a seven month pregnant Erica Bass realizes she is Labor while in the middle of one of classes and sends someone to get her husband another student to get her sister and another to Steven and Louisa and one student call 911 . 15 hours later she gave Brith to triplets all weighing just over 5 pounds each with the third coming as surprise for all except for Erica and Mark and Lauren.

Baby number1 was named Lauren Christiana, baby number2 Amanda Nicolette, and the third and finally of the threesome of little girls was named in honor of both of her sister's daughters Marina Alexia.

God bless the Winslow class of 2028 with all these children along with Steven and Louisa's sons and 1 daughter. Steven Harrison Harper, Joshua Kevin Harper and Emily Denise Harper.

  
  


Hey guys it's finally finished and for the request for a Fan f.c. About Harry suffering from depression I working on it. Anybody with comments you can drop me Email ether here on the site or at Christo952000 @ yahoo.com. One more question does anybody want me to complete the field trip which is also on this site.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
